Data Stream
by RunnerAwaker
Summary: During a mission, Tony accidentally activated a machine that caused him to transport into a cyberworld. And when he was critically injured inside it, he was mysteriously disappeared. As time passed, a program with a same face as the spy's mysteriously appeared, who has connections to the strong computer virus invading the cyberworld and his own past.


_A/N: Thank you for waiting! As promised, the last promised fic for 2013 is here! Time to enter not only The Amazing Spiez world again, but also, time to enter the world of cyberspace!  
_

_(Disclaimer: I don't own The Amazing Spiez! They belong to Marathon and the OCs in here belong to me!)_

_**"Booting... 95%"**_

"Is the memory data ready for activation?"

"Yes."

_**"Booting... 96%"**_

"What about the storage data?"

"Yes."

_**"Booting... 97%"**_

"And finally, the final check for errors in the coding?"

"Yes, it has been double checked and no errors and bugs are found."

_**"Booting... 98%"**_

"Uh, ma'am..."

"Yes?"

"Is this a good idea to convert him? I mean, the dangers of converting a human..."

"We have no other choice. The Azure program is within him and it's now merging both his identity, personality, and body, making it too risky to take it out from him. Also..."

_**"Booting... 99%"**_

"He's only a child. And it's not his time to die yet."

_**"Booting... 100%"**_

At the sound of doors opening, a young boy's glowing purple eyes opened with the pupils somehow changing shape. After that, he slowly got up from a futuristic bed. As the woman and her staff watched in amazement, they saw the full appearance of the boy.

He has dark skin, purple and dark purple sleeveless striped shirt, black pants with purple glowing stripes zigzagged around it with a purple belt, purple shoes, a strange disc-like device on his back with two wires attacked to it, a short glove on his right hand while a long glove with stripes on his left, wearing a bracer-like computer gauntlet, a strapped device on his right arm, and headphones with two detached wires on it. Strangely, he has purple stripe tattoos around his arms and face.

He then turns around to see the shadowed woman, which she asks, "Program, state your identity."

Hearing that question, the boy spoke up, "I am Program Code 2953. Also known as the Azure Program."

"What is your purpose?"

"My purpose is to erase any threat to any data and the cyberspace itself."

"Good," the woman said. "One last thing..."

_**"What is your name?"**_

Upon hearing that question, the boy's eyes widened in shock before he says in a calm tone, "My name..."

_**"Is Azureus."**_

* * *

**Data Stream**

* * *

In a dark futuristic city, people dressed in futuristic clothes are doing everyday lives. But somehow, their pupils somehow blinking and changing while they work or doing something. In a nearby alley, some teenagers are hanging out. Unknown to them, some corrupted data-like humanoid figures are hiding behind the trash cans, waiting for them to strike at their victims.

At the rooftops of one of the buildings, a mysterious boy is standing at the edge, activating his purple computer on his wrist as he watches the teenagers down the alley below.

"Target sighted," the boy said before he falls down from the roof.

Meanwhile, the teenagers are enjoying themselves with glowing juice-like drinks and music. But as the girl raised her hand to get a drink, she felt something electric, which she recoiled in pain.

"Ow! What the?!" she said as she shakes her hand in relieve it. But as she checks on it, she was shocked and horrified what happened to her hand. It's now covered in corrupted data.

Before anyone can react to her hand, they are quickly horrified to see someone behind the girl: the corrupted humanoid, which it grabs her and covers her in corrupted data completely.

Seeing this, the teens tried to escape while screaming, "Virus!". Unfortunately, they are quickly blocked by more corrupted data-covered humanoids. Before they can even attack the teens, one of the humanoids suddenly got destroyed.

As they are confused by it's destruction, they turned around to see the same mysterious boy from before catching some kind of disc into his hands. Upon taking a closer look at the boy, the humanoids then spoke up, **"WA...RRI...OR..."**

With that, two of the humanoids charge at the boy, only that he creates a purple plasma katar from his glove and slashed the humanoids with one swipe. After that, more humanoids attack the boy, which he dodges their claws and creates a large amount of purple electricity, wiping out some of the humanoids.

Then, creating another katar from his short glove, he continually slashes most of the humanoids. However, one of the humanoids attack him from behind. But when it did, the boy mysterious vanished into thin air, crashing onto a wall. As it recovers, it looks around to find where the boy vanished to. Before the humanoid can even turn around to see what's behind it, the boy suddenly reappears as his eyes suddenly glows, somehow stopping the humanoid from moving. Then before it cried in agony, the boy raised his hand to the humanoid and lets out a purple beam to it, destroying it completely.

After all of the corrupted data humanoids are eliminated, the boy then approached the girl, now corrupted thanks to the humanoid as his hand gets closer to her shoulder.

"Hey! What the heck are you doing?!" the first teen asked in anger.

"You'll get infected, too!" the second teen warned him.

However, when he touched the shoulder, a purple aura envelops the girl and soon, the corrupted data on her is gone.

Shocked, the girl looks at herself and said, "I-I'm cured."

"H-How did-"

"Did that child-"

"Could that kid be..."

**"A Cyber Warrior?!"** the third teen finished as they take a closer look at the boy, revealing that it's the same black-haired boy from the beginning.

"You're correct about that. And as for you four, if you ever wander around without any orders again, those viruses will come back for you no mercy," the boy said to the teens. "So, do you want to risk yourselves infected again?"

Seeing that he has a point, the teens nodded no in panic.

"Good, now return to your respective databases. I already reported your absences to your higher-ups. Don't make me save your necks again."

As the teens left in a hurry to avoid more viruses, the boy uses his wrist computer to create a hologram that collects the remains from the humanoids. As he does, he starts thinking about something, which vague memories starts to came out from his mind.

_"Those memories... It played again."_

When he's done collecting the remains, he left the alley as he keeps thinking those images in his head.

_"I keep having those images again. But I can't seem to recognize them. Also, they look like they're not in this cyberspace. I felt that they are third-party images."_

As he's about to enter some kind of building, he closes his eyes.

_"Yet, as I sleep, I managed to remember them. Yet, I forget when I wake up. But as I close my eyes..."_

**DATA INTERRUPTED**

_A/N: Who is that mysterious boy? Time will tell as I release the next chapter soon! Until then, review and stay tuned! And also, HAPPY NEW YEAR EVERYONE!  
_


End file.
